


Of Pins and Needles

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Injection Play, Masturbation, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar and Toki have both been seen with track marks lately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pins and Needles

They’d tried it as an experiment once, and it had quickly gotten out of hand. Skwisgaar felt a little guilty for ever dragging Toki into this in the first place, but he didn’t see much he could do about that now.  
He’d noticed the others looking at his arms, but so far the ‘no caring’ rule had kept them safe from questioning. Toki had marks too, but his were much less severe and therefore much easier to overlook.  
What was supposed to be just an occasional thing had now increased in frequency to every few days. He couldn’t find it in him to stop, or really even slow it down.

Skwisgaar was waiting for Toki, he was late. Not very late, but enough to make him impatient. He’d promised he’d wait for him though, that he wouldn’t do this without him.  
Finally Toki showed up, although he was only really a couple minutes late. “You gets everything I tells you to?”  
“Ja, I gots de needles and de alcohols stuff and a wholes bottle dis time. But I still don’ts see whys we ams needing all dose needles, you’d just goings to stick it back in mine arms.”  
“I told you, we has to be careful. I don’ts want you gettings some infection.”  
“Pfft, whatevers. Can we does it now?”  
Toki nodded. “Gets me the stuff.”

Skwisgaar retrieved the supplies he’d stolen from the hospital wing, then took all his clothes off. After making himself comfortable on his bed, he impatiently motioned Toki closer.  
Toki sat down beside him, picking up the bottle. It was cold, Skwisgaar must have refrigerated it. “Which arm you wants? You’s getting too many marks, we’s maybe going to have to tries someplace else soon.”  
“Ja I knows. Can yous still use dis one?”  
Toki studied it carefully, seeing that there was probably enough unmarked skin left in the area he was comfortable with. Probably only enough for one more time though. “I thinks so.”  
Pulling on some stolen gloves he swabbed the area thoroughly with alcohol, taking every precaution he could.

The sharp medicinal scent had become a form of foreplay to Skwisgaar lately, a promise of what was to come. The alcohol stung the tiny wounds as Toki scrubbed at his arm.  
Little reminders of what had been, and what would soon be.  
Remembering that day, not so long ago, when Toki had caught him trying to do this to himself and had taken over. It hadn’t been going well, he’d been ready to just give up. But when Toki had first pushed the needle through his skin, everything had changed in an instant.

Skwisgaar was excited in more ways that one, and began to stroke himself as Toki tore open a package and readied a needle. He then injected some air into the bottle, a little trick he had learned to make drawing the fluid easier.  
Ready, he turned. “You gots to hold your arm still.”  
“I knows dat. Does it Toki.”  
Toki slid the needle into his vein, hitting it on the first try. Skwisgaar hissed at the lovely sting. “You ams getting better at dat.”  
“I’s been practicing. Holds still.”

He pulled the plunger back, bringing bright blood into the syringe. Then slowly, he pushed it, injecting the cold liquid.   
Skwisgaar, his other hand still very busy, moaned at the sensation. The cold faded as it spread but it was definitely an improvement, he could actually feel it moving through him. The small sting repeated as the needle was withdrawn, only making it better.  
Toki waited, knowing usually he needed more.  
Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Skwisgaar started begging. “It ams nots enough, jus ones more time? Please Toki?”

Grabbing a new needle, Toki drew up some more of the cold liquid. He took a firm hold on Skwisgaar’s arm to help hold it still. Right now, or in a minute? He kept being accused of timing it wrong, but how was he supposed to know?  
“Tries to gets it right did time?”  
“Maybies I could, if you tells me when.” He lined the needle up the best he could, waiting, hoping he wouldn’t miss.  
“I tells you....” It shouldn’t be long... “Of fucks, does it now!”  
Toki plunged the needle in, getting lucky and hitting his target again, injecting the contents.  
Skwisgaar came, the sting and the flush of cold contrasted wonderfully with the wet warmth now in his hand. _Finally_ , they’d gotten the timing right.

Suddenly the door opened, they must have forgotten to lock it. A very concerned looking CEO stood staring at the sight in front of him, taking in the details. “You’re both going to rehab.”  
Skwisgaar threw the edge of his blanket across his hips, covering himself. Toki, very distracted but still careful, pulled out the needle. Leaning close, he whispered, “Don’ts worry, I explains to him.” Grabbing the bottle he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
“It’s nots drugs, see?” He held out the bottle.  
Ofdensen took it, studying the label. He would have it tested, but unless they had replaced the contents this was nothing more that sterile saline. This made no sense. “I don’t understand.”

Toki leaned against the wall. “Skwisgaar likes needles. _Really_ likes them. He says it makes the...” What was the stupid word in English? Oh right... “the orgasms betters. So I sticks him, and I does it real careful so he don’t gets some stupid infections.”  
Well that certainly explained why Skwisgaar was naked. “You’ve got track marks too, how do you explain that?”  
“I gots to practice somehows.”  
“So you’re practicing on yourself so you can stick needles in Skwisgaar while he masturbates? How did this ever even come up?”  
“Last time he goes to the doctors, this nurse takes a bunch of his blood. He says it feels really goods, wants to try it like this. I takes some of his blood out, but I puts it back.”  
“And the saline?”  
“My ideas, but he likes it.”

As a very confused and temporarily speechless manager wandered off trying to process this, Toki went back in the room.   
Skwisgaar had gotten dressed and was sitting on the bed waiting.  
“I gives him the bottle, he’ll sees.”  
“You ams lots better now, gots it right on de first tries. I ams impressed.”  
Toki displayed his arm. “I’s been practicing a lots.”  
“And you don’ts enjoys it?” He ran a finger over the marks.  
“Well it doesn’ts bother me, but no, not likes that. Not likes you does.”

“Toki? Thanks you for takings such good cares of me.”  
“Somebody’s got to does it.”  
He still felt a little guilty. “Does you wish I maybe asks Pickle insteads? Nots get you involves?”  
“Noes, I don’ts trust Pickle. At least this way I knows you’s not gettings hurt. But tries to wait a few more days this time, I’s run out of room to sticks you.”  
“Ja okays.” He could _try_ to wait...  
But for now, it was time to go back to acting ‘normal’


End file.
